


Sometimes I Wish I Was Deaf

by fluffier432



Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coca-Cola, Disney Movies, Ficlet, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19515403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffier432/pseuds/fluffier432
Summary: Peter's ears have been bombarded with sound all day. He just wants some peace and quiet. So by the time evening comes around and he's upgrading the suit with Tony, even the smallest of sounds can set him over the edge.Rated for mild language.





	Sometimes I Wish I Was Deaf

**It** had not been a great day for Peter. His phone’s alarm had gone off louder than usual, at least it seemed like that to him. Then his school had an assembly, which involved cheering and clapping and bright lights. And to top it all off, Flash had decided to be especially annoying that very day and shouted right into Peter’s ear when he wasn’t looking.

The only thing that got him through the day was the fact that it was Friday, which meant building upgrades for both the Spider-Man and Iron Man suits. It was always something he looked forward to, even on the bad days.

So when the loud, loud bell rang for the end of the day, Peter collided with a total of three other students in his haste to get to Happy’s car. Happy was never late. It would cost him his job if he was, Tony had told Peter one day.

Trying to avoid conversation with Happy was easy. The soft hum of Tony’s expensive car soothed Peter enough to lull him into a temporary peace.

_ Maybe it was just school, _ he mused.  _ Maybe all I need is a good sleep-in. _

Tony was waiting for Peter in the lab when they arrived. Excitement radiated off of him, something that usually got Peter just as eager but now annoyed him. He gave a non-committal sound in response to his mentor’s invitation to start.

“What’s up with you, anyway? Something happen at school?” Tony set down his cup of coffee to give Peter his full attention.

“Nothing happened. Just Flash acting more like a dick than usual,” Peter explained, dropping his backpack on the floor.

“Want me to get him expelled?”

“Mr. Stark! No!” 

“I know, I’m just kidding,” Tony teased. Peter just forced a laugh, not amused.

And so it continued, even as they began working on the suits. Tony kept trying to get a smile out of the boy, and Peter found it difficult to satisfy his mentor’s need to keep the atmosphere light. Eventually, Tony went upstairs to grab them both drinks, and Peter relished in the silence.

“Kid? What soda d’you want?” Tony called down, missing how that made Peter sigh in the broken peace.

“Whatever you have, I don’t care,” he replied. He hadn’t meant to sound so dismissive, but Tony was frowning when he came back carrying twin Coca-Colas.

“What’s got your knickers in a knot? And don’t say Flash. Because I know it’s not.” He set down one of the cans in front of the kid, opening up the other for himself. 

It was that single sound, the loud  _ crack! _ of the drink opening that made Peter snap. It bust right through his ear drums and shot into his head, making everything hurt more than it already did.

“Could you not? I know you’re just trying to help, but every  _ damn _ thing has been so  _ damn _ loud today and I’m sick of it. I’m sick of it,” he cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Whoa, kiddo. It’s alright. I’m sorry.” Peter hadn’t noticed there were a few tears running down his cheeks until Tony wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. That would also explain the gentleness in his voice, his words of reassurance he saved for when Peter was crying or freaking out.

Sniffling, Peter’s cheeks went warm with embarrassment. Such a trivial thing, and here he was getting all upset about it. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean--I shouldn’t have lashed out. Wasn’t your fault,” he apologised as he absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around his mentor. Tony reciprocated with no hesitation, squeezing Peter lightly when he sniffed again.

“No, it’s okay, kid. I get it. Sensory overload’s a bitch, yeah? C’mon. We don’t have to work with the suits today.” Gently, Tony led the kid out of the lab.

Maybe Peter didn’t just need a sleep-in. Maybe he needed a soft couch, Tony’s arm around his shoulders, and WALL-E playing quietly in the background as the two dozed.

Or maybe all he really needed was a break from all the noise of his life.


End file.
